


The Media Darling and the Carpenter

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Artist Kara, Carpenter Kara, F/F, Fake Marriage, Heiress Cat, Reporter Cat, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Overboard movie alternate universe with Kara and Cat. They are both 30 years old. Cat is the media darling and Kara is the carpenter. Kara is the mother of four sons she had with her late wife Lucy Lane. Cat is a news anchor for her father's company Grant media in National City, California. Cat is married to slimey gold digger Snapper Carr. Cat's yacht breaks down near Midvale, Oregon at the start of her anniversary/summer vacation with her husband where she meets Kara and her family and friends. After falling off the yacht the night it gets fixed, Cat washes ashore in Midvale harbor with amnesia. Kara goes to the local hospital and claims Cat is her wife. Hijinks ensue.





	The Media Darling and the Carpenter

It's a strange sight when in the sunny weather of a mid-June day, a luxury yacht named 'The Cat's Meow' is towed into the calm waters of Midvale, Oregon harbor an inlet of the Pacific Ocean on the West Coast of the United States. The main boat mechanic for the harbor, Maggie Sawyer, brushes her brow under her hat with a rag as she tells the stocky balding man in a loud, red Hawaiian shirt and black cargo shorts who claims he owns this yacht, "Well, sir do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Snapper Carr sternly answers, "Obviously, the good news."

Maggie smiles and replies, "Well, the good news is it should only take me 1-2 days to install the parts you need."

Snapper cheerily responds, "That's not too bad."

Maggie continues with quite a drop from the positivity in her voice before to a dull, indifferent tone, "BUT, you see, sir, the bad news is it needs a new crankshaft, crankshaft gear, pulley and flywheel. For a boat this fancy, it's going to take at least two weeks to get those parts made and sent up here."

A displeased Snapper shakes his head and shouts out, "Argh! Of course it would take that long!"

A woman's voice yells down into the engine room, "Snap, honey, that sounds awful. Maybe I can get a helicopter or private jet to land here and just take us back to National City? We could maybe even tow the boat to Canada with us on it since we were trying to go there to begin with for our anniversary vacation."

Maggie Sawyer stands at the bottom of the engine room staircase and looks up at the lady behind the gentle voice and responds, "Well, you see Ma'am the nearest airport is a 3 hour drive. Also, we don't have any regulated places in this town for either jets or helicopters to land. Further, I'm the harbor master here and I know you can't tow a boat across state lines or country borders without certain paperwork that it takes at least two weeks to a few months to acquire."

Cat responds, "So, you're saying we are almost better sitting around here for two weeks and what just sun bathing? It doesn't look like there's much to do in this quaint and woodsy town."

Snapper offers a resolution, "Well, we could find a carpenter to build that new walk in closet you wanted here on the yacht while we wait for these parts to come in."

Maggie chimes in, "Oh, I can help you with that, my sister-in-law, Kara, is the finest carpenter you will find around this fine neck of the woods."

The very next day as Kara walks down the dock she looks over at the name of the yacht before her and just laughs. 'The Cat's Meow' sounds overly pretentious. As she steps from the dock to the ladder up onto the boat deck, Kara's jaw drops as she first spots Catherine Carr-Grant strutting around in a sheer light blue dress clearly minus a bra wearing silver thonged sandals, with black aviator sunglasses and a wide brimmed white sun hat topping off her look. Kara accidentally drops her toolbox down on the boat deck as she steps on board. 

Kara quickly shrugs her carelessness off and is about to pick toolbox up just as Cat turns to her and shrieks out, "What the heavens was that loud commotion! Please be more careful! I want some remodeling done on this boat, but no unnecessary repairs to floorboards!"

Kara choke coughs, but then smiles and pulls at and snaps back the thin straps on her ribbed white tank top to her muscular shoulders under her dirty with grease, mud and paint light denim overalls. She then extends one of her sweaty palmed hands out to Cat, "Ma'am, I'm Kara Lane. I'm the best carpenter around these here parts."

Through the frames of her dark sunglasses, Cat sneaks a good look up and down the stock build and muscular physique of the self-proclaimed 'best carpenter' in Midvale, Oregon and smirks as she sharply replies, "Please lower that hand. I don't touch hands of common people I don't know. Plus, don't ma'am me! Do I look like a 70 years old plus elderly lady to you?"

Kara responds, "No, ma...err...uhh...I mean miss. You look around 25 or so?"

Cat snorts out, "Ha! That's more like it. Much closer to my real age. Chop! Chop! Come with me I will show you where I want some remodeling done!"

After completing the measurements of the space where Cat wants a walk-in closet built, Kara tells Cat, "Well, I need fifty percent of the project estimate costs up front to buy building supplies. For something of this size it will cost approximately $4,000 to $6,000. I will be back tomorrow with the wood and other materials for this project."

Cat's butler, Winslow Schott, a young man with a bright smile steps in dressed in a black tuxedo with a bow tie and a bulky cell phone in hand. He nervously speaks up, "Mrs. Carr-Grant your mother Katherine is on the phone for you. I told her you were busy, but this is her fifth callback in the last hour."

Cat turns to him and answers, "Mr. Schott, thank you for your attempts to prolong the inevitable weekly mother/daughter daggers match. I will take it out on the deck just as soon as I write Miss Loon here a check for her forthcoming carpentry services."

Kara interrupts, "It's Lane. I'm no loon." Under her breath Kara adds, "but maybe you are...a little."

Cat sharply retorts, "Brazen, but I heard that snarky remark. Still, I will let it slide and pretend I didn't this time. If you have anything to say to me in the future whether pleasant or just plain rude tell me to my face. I can handle it."

Kara almost laughs but simply smiles as she answers, "Yeah. Of course, as you wish, Boss lady!"


End file.
